Through it All
by aprilandandyshit
Summary: Puck and Santana decided they wanted to start a family but found that easier said than done. After months of trying to get pregnant and not succeeding, they decided to try adoption instead. Read about their journeys through parenthood after adopting from Ethiopia.
1. Ethiopia

Santana was a happy women. Ever since high school ended, everything fell into place. Her life honestly felt like the conclusion of an "it gets better speech". Leaving high school, she thought her life was over when she left Brittany to go to OSU, but she really had no choice. OSU was never her first choice, but it would hopefully get her places. Maybe even out of Ohio eventually.

Late into her senior year, while Santana was out drinking with friends, she ran into Puck for the first time since high school. He had grown up and definitely hadn't lost any of his flare. He asked her out and the rest is history.

They went out for four years beginning their life together. Puck finally decided he wanted to make things official and popped the question. He hadn't failed to surprise her that night. Santana liked where they were in their relationship and didn't see a point in getting married. The look in his eyes when he asked her though made Santana melt inside making her say yes. One year to the day he asked her, they tied the knot.

* * *

><p>One year from the date of their wedding, they got to celebrate at the beach in none other than South Carolina. Although everything was beautiful and she was having a good time, Santana had a plan for today. Lately she had been wanting to talk to Puck about the possibility of maybe getting off her birth control. Although if you would have asked her a year ago, or even six months ago, Santana would have never even considered the thought of getting pregnant. She was comfortable with her life and didn't want to spend her days with kid puke all over her, but seeing all her friends starting their families made Santana realize that her biological clock was ticking. If she was ever going to have kids, she should probably start soon. No matter how much she wanted it, she can't be 27 forever.<p>

Waking up to the beach was definitely something Santana could get used to. She turned in the bed smushing her head into Puck's bicep. Santana scooted up the bed slowly traced along Puck's mohawk with her finger. Waking up, he turned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning babe." She crawled back down so she could cuddle with her hubby and gave him a weak 'morning' before kissing him.

They laid together until Santana decided it was time for them to get up and eat. She got up and opened the curtains that covered the oceans view and looked back to Puck.

"Babe, time to get up." She heard him groan into the pillow he used to replace her body with and slowly leaned up.

"What are we doing today?" He asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pecking her neck.

She leaned back against him and shrugged. "I want a day on the beach. I need to get my tan on." She smiled and pecked his lips before he turned around to go brush his teeth. She followed shortly after repeating his actions.

Santana was glad they were renting a house and not staying in a hotel for the weeks they were staying there. She was amazed they could afford it and if it was a couple years ago they would probably be in one of those one room hotel rooms. Puck had certainly done right working his way up the business ladder and now was making the big bucks.

Once they finally went down to the beach, Santana decided she wanted to bring up the subject that had been bugging her lately. "Babe do you think we will ever have kids?"

Puck looked at her like she had just spoken in another language. Sure she knew he probably wasn't expecting that but she figured he wouldn't want kids since the whole Beth situation. It seemed like an eternity until he finally spoke up saying, "I never thought you would want kids."

"Well neither did I but now I kind of want to. I want to talk about it at least."

"Do _you_ want kids? Someday?"

Santana smiled. "I think so. It's just..seeing people with their babies, it just makes me think about what I could be missing out on, you know? Do you?"

"Yeah, I would like kids." Puck smiled.

"Do you think we would be ready for one? Like if we started trying?"

"I think if we got you pregnant we would become ready."

"I want to start trying. Like soon. Like now."

Puck laughed, "Okay, calm down, Santana. You can't just decide in a five minute conversation that you are going to try to get pregnant."

"Just...trust me. I feel like this is gonna work. This is what I want. Is this what you want?"

He sighed and said, "You're crazy. You know that right?" She leaned up and kissed him before smiling and snuggling against him.

* * *

><p>It turned out getting pregnant wasn't going to be as easy as Santana initially thought. It had been six months since they started trying, and nothing was happening. Puck thought they should keep trying for a while but Santana felt something was up. They already knew he could get girls pregnant, so it had to be her right? Something was wrong with her and she needed to find out what.<p>

The doctors they went to didn't give them much information. He said there seemed to be nothing wrong with her and told her to be patient and keep trying. She had definitely regretted spending all that money just for that advice, but what could she do?

A few more months pass and nothing. She was getting so frustrated with herself. Stupid teenagers did this everyday without even trying. Still, Puck was always there to tell her everything would work out. She was starting to second guess herself.

One day, Puck and her met up with Kurt and Blaine who they hadn't seen since high school. She was quick to see that a lot had changed about them. They spent about 20 minutes looking at pictures of their five kids they adopted. Apparently they were siblings that would have been separated without them. They said even though it was hard work, but they would never take back adopting them. Those kids were the pride of their lives. Santana was really fascinated with it. Maybe this was the road for them to take too. She talked to Kurt for what seemed like forever to Puck about all their kids and the process. They had a 16 year old girl, a 13 year old girl, a 9 year old boy, a 7 year old girl, and a 5 year boy. Kurt told her about how they originally were matched with the five year old but then they found out he had siblings and decided to take them also.

This conversation got Santana thinking and when they got home she decided to bring it up to Puck.

"You want to adopt? I thought you wanted a baby?"

"Well I'm sure we can adopt a baby or something close. But like why are we still trying for a baby when it obvious I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon."

"You don't know that, babe. You could get pregnant anytime. Are you sure you don't want to keep trying?"

"Do you want a biological baby that bad? I just really hate thinking I might be pregnant and never being pregnant. You heard Kurt. Why have our own when there are plenty of kids out there that need a loving home?"

"I'm fine with adoption, babe. Beth was adopted. And I know that there are many kids out there. I'm not against adopting. I just never thought _we_ would adopt."

She kissed him sighing, "Can we at least look into it?"

He nodded. "Go for it. In the meantime, I want to keep trying. You could get pregnant anytime."

She nodded even though in her heart she felt that she wasn't getting pregnant anytime soon.

* * *

><p>After a whole lot of researching, Santana came into their living room with her notebook where she kept all her notes. "Babe, come in here." She looked up from her notebook when she heard him come in and sat down. She moved close to him and said, "Ok, I've done my research." Santana was having a lazy day, with her glasses on while sporting her natural curls.<p>

"Okay? Tell me what you have."

"Well to be very basic, there are different ways to do it. We could do the whole birth mother who hasn't had her baby yet, _but_ if we are lucky enough to even get chosen, there will be like 20 couples behind us willing to take the baby also. We could adopt through foster care which is cost free but cost isn't really a problem for us. Or we can adopt internationally which is more expensive."

"Have you thought about which one of those we should do?"

"Yeah. I don't think we should do the whole newborn because like that would be really hard and long but I like the ideas of both foster care and international. What do you think?"

"I'm okay with both of those ones. We have the money for international."

"Yeah, I just don't know where we would adopt from if we did it internationally."

"What about Africa?"

She nodded. "Okay." She smiled and buried her head into him. "I love you so much. I can't believe we are really doing this."

"Me either, babe." He smiled but was a little more weary of what they were doing. There was so much unknown when it came to adoption. Would they even be able to love an adopted child like they would love their own?

Their decision gave Santana more research to do while Puck was working during the day. She also met up with Kurt many times to talk about things and get advice. He was 100% supportive and promised he would decorate the child's room when they found out if it was a boy or a girl.

The paperwork involved with adoption was something neither of them ever anticipated. Puck would come home to Santana filling out the huge packets of paperwork and handing him some stuff he needed to fill out. He constantly got texts at work asking him questions for the paperwork. They had to decide their age preference which they decided was newborn to 3 years old. They finally turned in all the paperwork only to be given more forms to fill out while they waited to be matched with a kid. They soon found out that the waiting process was a whole lot harder than the paperwork. She spent days just looking through magazines thinking about how they could decorate the room and what toys they would get.

One day, Santana logged onto her email to see an email from their agency. She had been used to emails coming in updating people on adoption laws and stuff that she wasn't as worried about, but this email was different. Inside held a picture of a two year old girl from Ethiopia. She was so beautiful, Santana couldn't help but cry. She quickly forwarded the email to Pucks work email and sat down just staring at the picture of her. Her name was Batri. Puck had emailed back saying how cute she was and that when he could come home they would go out to dinner to celebrate. It would still be months before they would be able to bring her home, but it didn't matter because it was so worth it. When Puck got home, they went out and talked for hours about it. She really wasn't sure if Puck really wanted this at first, but that night confirmed to her that he was happy.

Kurt and Santana had been working on who they had given the American name Abby's room. Santana decided that she wanted it to be a surprise for Puck even though she was pretty sure he had peaked in a few times. All that mattered though was how Abby would react to it. Their plane took off in two weeks and she had a lot to do before then. Puck was taking time off of work since they were going to be in Ethiopia for two weeks. Their adoption agency suggested that they take some items to donate to the orphanage so they got a suitcase full of some of the requested items that they said they needed, got packed, and headed to the airport.

Santana was beaming as they drove to the airport. She put her hand on Puck's thigh, rubbing it gently before saying, "Babe, I'm so nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

Santana loved Puck for how calm he was. He always did a good job of keeping her at ease.

"I mean like..what if she hates us? Or what if they sent us the wrong picture or something and they send us back?"

"I doubt that will happen, babe. I think these people know what they are doing."

* * *

><p>The plane ride was excruciating. Once they finally arrived, they had to drive to the orphanage which was another four hours away. They slept most of the car ride and when the driver finally arrived, he lightly poked them to wake them up. Santana was startled of course and screamed but then she realized where she was and she woke up Puck. How he stayed asleep through her scream she still has no idea, but her getting him awake was a whole lot easier.<p>

They were greeted in the front of the orphanage by a nice middle aged women. She led them to the room where the adoptive parents sometimes stay and they put their stuff in it. Santana took note of how small and not so nice it was and could tell Puck did to. When she told the lady about the donations she brought for them she was overjoyed and gave her a hug. She was caught off guard but managed to return the hug.

They were then asked to follow her to meet baby Abby. She talked about how much she loved the name which gave Santana a certain pride. Truth be told though, Santana was dying inside. She didn't want the first time meeting her to be one of those times when the baby is wailing and doesn't know what's going on even if that may happen. She had seen enough videos of those experiences.

She let them sit in the room that looked like it could be her office and left to go get Abby.

"I thought this day would never come," Santana said before taking his hand.

"Just remember, even if she cries that doesn't mean she hates us. She's probably gonna be scared and we can't blame her for crying."

"I know babe..." She was interrupted by the women coming back into the room carrying their little girl. They both simultaneously stood up to see her. She was the most gorgeous thing Santana had ever seen and could feel her eyes become teary. The brown eyed two year old looked like she didn't know what was going on but didn't look as scared as Santana or Puck had pictured her. The lady told them that they had been calling her by her name ever since she told them it and Abby loves it. When they were asked if they wanted to hold her, Santana suddenly became really nervous. Her heart melted when Abby put out her arms to them gesturing for one of them to hold her. Santana looked to Puck and he gave her the nod to take her. Santana slowly took the girl from her arms and felt how light the girl was. She seemed too small for a two year old. She finally saw exactly what all the months of paperwork and waiting was for. She felt like her daughter had been lost all this time and they just found her.

The lady told them that she would give them some alone time and be back in a bit. They nodded and Santana turned to Puck so that Abby could see him too. They talked and played with her and she went back and forth from their arms throughout the time. She was very quiet, but they got a couple smiles out of her. Puck looked like he just won the jackpot and Santana loved that look on his face.

She leaned up to give him a kiss saying, "She's perfect."

"I know. She's ours."

The worker came back in a blink and Abby held onto Puck, not wanting to be let go of. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. The lady said that the kids long for holding time because there aren't enough workers to give them all one on one attention. They then got a tour of the orphanage and Santana was brought to tears by the second minute in. A room holding at least 20 kids was about the size of their kitchen. They were taken through one of the infant rooms where there was about two babies in every crib. They saw a couple of premature babies that they had taken in to give them the right medical care. Their supplies was limited and thats why they were so happy to get the items from them. They were then taken through another infant room but it held 1-2 year olds. This is the room where Abby stayed in and Puck noticed how her grip became tighter around him. These kids were very cute and a lot of them were putting there hands out to be held. The lady said after they got some of their paperwork done they could play with the kids if they wanted. They were going to be there for fourteen days after all.

They then were taken through a room with four to six year olds. There weren't as many of them but there was enough to fill up six bunk beds. The kids were nice and responded to them well. Then there was the 7-9 years olds and there were about 8 of them. The orphanage mainly does infants but they go up to the maximum of ten.

They all seemed so happy with having so little. It amazed her and she was happy to be giving at least one of them a nice family. They followed her back to her office so they could sign some papers. Santana did her share of signing and then took Abby so that Puck could sign them to. They were given some outfits that they could use if they didn't bring outfits of their own. They were glad that they brought some when they realized that the two outfits handed to them were supposed to last fourteen days. After they were done with the paperwork, they were allowed to go 'bond' with Abby so they went back to their room.

They played and played with her until she finally fell asleep on Pucks chest. They then took some time to look at her and take pictures of her with her iPhone which made her feel really guilty for having when everyone else had so little. She snuggled against Pucks side and the three of them laid there like a small family.

Santana looked up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so glad we did this babe."

"Me too."

They spent the next couple days learning Abby's daily routine and playing with some of the other kids. There were so many babies that were just dying for attention and they felt good that they could give some of them attention even if it was just for a couple minutes. By the end of the days they were wiped out. Abby usually liked to be in one of their arms unless she was right next to them. She had warmed up to them a lot since their first meeting and was even talking a little. Even if they couldn't understand what she was saying, it was still amazing to see how much she had changed since day one.

* * *

><p>The fourteen days went by quickly and suddenly they realized they had to pack again and leave. The lady said her final goodbye to Abby and so did some of the other workers. They were sad she was leaving but happy she was going to have a family. She was a little fussy on the car ride to the airport but they couldn't really blame her. They were both worried about how she would be on the plane. When they got checked in and onto the plane they were both exhausted. Everything was harder with a little two year old. All three of them slept on the way there but it wasn't long before Santana had to entertain Abby and get up to change her diaper. The bathroom in the airplanes were so tiny she didn't know how she was gonna do it. Everything was moving and Abby was playing with her belly button. She couldn't help but laugh at the situation and when they finally finished there were three people waiting outside the restroom. Abby was fussy for the rest of the ride home but she was soon very observed in Santana's iPhone when she played an episode of Dora the Explorer.<p>

Many many hours later, just when they thought the plane ride would never end, they landed. The whole bump of the landing scared Abby who began to cry but she was soon fine. Santana felt bad for the people around them but Puck just said "Shes been better than any other two year old I've seen on a flight this long. They can handle two minutes of crying." They had gotten off the plane and were greeted with both of their parents, Brittany and Artie, and Kurt and Blaine waiting for them. They were all so happy to see little Abby who was scared at first with all the new people but slowly warmed up to them. After going out to eat with everyone and celebrating, they drove home with Abby sound asleep in her car seat.

Her room was ready and everything but Puck thought it would be better if she slept in her crib by their bed like she did in the orphanage for a couple days. Then they laid there watching Abby sleep and snuggling close to each other. Finally, they felt like everything was complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewwwww :)<strong>


	2. Day in the Life

Santana quietly walked out of her room, walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. Puck had to work today, so Santana decided to be a good wife and make him some coffee. When she passed Abby's room, Santana took a quick peak inside, seeing Abby sitting up in her crib. "What are you doing up?" Santana walked into the room and picked her up. "It's really early, you know that right?" Abby rested her head on Santana not giving her the pleasure of a response. Santana sighed and carried her towards the kitchen. "You're quiet this morning."

Abby had been home for about four months now. Abby was quickly picking up on english and was getting better with food. After the honeymoon phase ended, Abby had some adjusting to do. Everything was new to her and it was overwhelming for her. There were some hard days but Santana was in love with being a parent. Puck was the natural, most people who have seen him around kids know that. Santana was different though. She never had much experience with children. People were shocked to see her as a mother.

Abby was a quiet little girl who always seemed to keep her parents on their toes. She was loving and always wanted to snuggle with her parents. She was coming more and more out of her shell everyday.

Puck had already started talking about adopting again, but Santana said she wanted to wait awhile. As much as they wanted another child, they knew that Abby still had a lot of progress to make before they could add another.

She loved the weekends when Puck wasn't working and they could spend time together as a family. Puck had just recently been promoted, which on the positive side meant bigger paychecks, but on the negative side meant he had to work more. Puck tried as hard as he could to make sure he was there for everything important.

* * *

><p>After finishing with the coffee, Santana and Abby headed back into their room finding Puck awake. Santana looked down at Abby, "Look who's awake." Abby let out a giggle and Puck said, "Isn't it a little early for you, Abby?" Santana put Abby down on the bed and got under the covers again. Abby giggled and walked over to Puck, laying against his chest. Santana loved seeing Puck and Abby lay together. Picking up the remote, Santana turned on Disney Junior and leaned over to kiss Abby's head. "Puck, you probably should start getting ready. I started your coffee."<p>

He looked at the clock and said, "I can stay for a couple more minutes."

Abby brought her hands up to Puck's unshaven face. "Owie!" Abby giggled and Puck laughed, "Hey! That's not nice. Mommy likes my face like this."

Santana shook her head, "Says who? I'm with Abby on this one, go shave."

* * *

><p>Santana was semi sad to admit that neither her or Puck had kept great contact with any of the other glee club members. They regained contact with Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and Artie after college, but other than that, they hadn't seen since a little after college.<p>

It wasn't until they showed Kurt and Blaine the first picture they got of Abby, that he told them about Finn and Rachel having a daughter about the same age. They hadn't seen them in a while, but who knew so much had changed? Rachel hadn't really made it with her Broadway dream and they moved back to Lima when they were nearly broke in New York. Once they got back on their feet, they got a house and decided to start a family. She had one two year old girl named Ruby and another girl on the way. Abby and Ruby loved each other and loved their play dates. Her and Rachel usually switched off whose house they go to but this week decided they would all just hang out at their house.

* * *

><p>The girls played to themselves in Abby's room while Puck, Santana, Finn, and Rachel took some time to hang out. Puck and Finn had gone down to play some pool while Santana and Rachel talked.<p>

"Are you enrolling Ruby in a daycare?"

"We haven't decided yet. I don't really like the idea not seeing her multiple hours of the day."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. Plus I'd have nothing to do during the day. Puck wants to adopt again but I don't want to rush into it. I see you're about to pop though."

Rachel laughed rubbing her belly, "Yeah, the due date is coming up. I'm excited. How many kids do you and Puck want? We were talking about it the other day and we think this one might be our last."

Santana had to ponder that question for a minute. She knew Puck would probably want about four if she had to guess. He grew up wishing he had a big family. Santana liked the idea of a big family too. Although she would never get to experience a newborn, she liked the idea of having young kids around the house. "I'm not really sure...probably three or four. Puck would probably want more than that but I guess we'll just see how we feel later."

"Yeah, I understand. Finn will probably want me to try again for a boy."

"You should just adopt a boy. Then you won't risk that chance of having another broadway singing girl. Even though I am pretty sure you would be ok with that."

Santana and Rachel both laughed, unable to contain themselves. In high school, Santana hated Rachel with a passion and just the thought of her presence annoyed her. Now that she was done with the whole Broadway thing, she was actually fun to be around. "Hey, I'm not against it."

Santana had a spur of excitement thinking about Finn and Rachel adopting one day. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about that kind of stuff. Even if Rachel gave good advice, she could never understand some of the things Abby was going through without seeing it for herself.

"San, are you ever sad you can't have a biological baby?"

Santana was definitely surprised by that question. Santana had never really talked about that topic with anyone, since Abby came home. She never trusted anybody enough with an exception of Puck.

"Well yeah I am sad we won't get to experience that, but seeing Abby makes me think it was destined to be that way. I can't imagine our life without her. I really do think you guys should adopt too. It was the best thing I have ever done and you get to give a kid a family. It's a win win."

"Yeah, I'm just not sure it's for us. We don't have the money for it."

* * *

><p>Once the Hudson clan was finally gone, Santana carried Abby down the stairs seeing Puck hitting the pool balls.<p>

"What are you doing, babe?"

He looked up and smiled walking over to them. He kissed Santana on the cheek and took Abby kissing her head.

"Nothing much. Did you have fun with Ruby?"

Abby nodded with a smile. "Yes!"

"Thats right baby girl. Now it's time for your nap so you need to kiss Daddy goodnight."

Nap time was not a fun time for Abby. She never wanted to go down but once she was down she didn't want to wake up. Immediately, Abby started crying and tried to hold onto Puck. He passed her off to Santana who brought her up to her room and got her down to sleep.

* * *

><p>Santana was doing some online shopping when Puck came in the room. She looked up at him, scrunched her face, and asked, "How many kids do you want?"<p>

He looked surprised by that question. "I don't know. Like 4, maybe. You?"

"I have no idea. Rachel brought it up today and it just made me start thinking about it."

"Well you want more than one right?"

"Yeah, I want more than one. I'm thinking like three or four."

Puck pulled Santana up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So we agree. Four?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No! We agree that we will decide as we go along."

He leaned in kissing her before saying, "Deal."


	3. Birth

As soon as Santana got the text from Finn that Rachel had gone into labor, she immediately rushed down to the hospital. Finn had been waiting anxiously in the waiting room with Ruby and was relieved when Santana finally came. After getting an update on how Rachel was doing, Santana let Finn go back and took a seat with Ruby.

Ruby motioned to Santana asking to come, "Up" Santana smiled before picking up the little girl who looked so much like her mother and letting her rest in her lap. She really did love Ruby like she was her own daughter and Ruby loved her too. Ruby was the type of girl who liked to be held all the time, just like Abby.

"Do you know what your Mommy's doing in there?" Santana asked quietly.

"the baby" Ruby said happily.

Santana laughed silently to herself saying "yes".

* * *

><p>After a couple hours, Ruby had fallen asleep on Santana. This was expected since it was past her bedtime. She was surprised to see Puck come in carrying Abby. Little Abby was asleep in his arms, but he still managed to sit in the chair right next to her. She gave him a small peck and said "hello".<p>

They waited for another half hour, before Finn finally came out. He didn't make them get up, but he showed them pictures of baby "Crystal". Santana made him send her some of the pictures before deciding they would take Ruby back to their home for the night.

Santana carried Ruby and Puck carried Abby out to the car. They took their separate cars, Puck taking both the girls. Santana drove by herself in silence until she felt herself tear up. She was glad she waited to cry til now and didn't do this in front of Puck. She was never going to experience what Finn and Rachel just did for the second time. Santana pulled over on the side of the road so she could get herself together, and then drove off.

* * *

><p>Once they both had gotten home and got the girls down, Santana went to go to get ready for bed. She changed into her night gown and walked into the bathroom. Puck was brushing his teeth when she walked in and she wrapped her arms around his waist snuggling against him from behind.<p>

"I want to talk to you about something." He spit his toothpaste out before turning to her. "About what?"

"I think I'm ready, baby."

"For?"

"To adopt another baby." She bite her lip not really knowing how he would respond.

He looked at her skeptically. "Seriously?" There was no doubt that a smile was forming on his face. He had been bringing it up for months. They both knew they wanted to adopt again, but Puck was waiting for Santana to want to start the process again. There wouldn't be as much paperwork this time, but it still takes a while.

"Yeah, I'm serious. I mean I kind of want to start soon because it's going to take a while. I would like another toddler around the house."

"Are you sure? I mean we talked about this like a week ago and you said you weren't ready."

"I'm ready now. I want to call Wendy about it tomorrow."

Wendy had become a great friend of Puck and Santana. They had met her at the orphanage last year. She had smooth blonde hair and Santana called her the total good-doer. They had instantly liked each other and had kept in contact after leaving Ethiopia.

Puck laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're crazy."

"You love me. Don't lie."

He nodded before kissing her. "I do."

They then entered the night doing the things only they would do while this tired. They just had to stay quiet. Wouldn't want Ruby telling her Mom that they heard strange noises from Auntie Tana and Uncle Noah's room. Not again.


	4. The Decision

Santana licked another envelope shut before setting it in her already done pile. They had decided to do the whole family photo card, announcing to their friends and family that they were adopting again. Even though they both thought it was cheesy, the picture turned out great. Instead of doing a boring family smiling picture, Santana decided to dress them all in 80s wear. Santana was in a curve hugging black leotard with neon tights and leg warmers, and Abby was in a matching mini version of it. Puck even had a yellow sweatband that matched the girls tights and on the card it read, "adopting #2 and #3 in June". She had just sent out her first round of the cards to her closest friends and family.

With Abby just turning three, they both thought is was the perfect time to start the adoption process again. Rachel had been watching Abby for a couple hours a day for some extra money, which gave Santana time to work on the paperwork. Rachel had been busy lately with Crystal and watching Abby let her make money while at home. Crystal had just turned five months old and yet she still managed to be fussy a lot of the time. Santana had a hard time with her but she was getting better as she got older.

A couple weeks ago, they had been matched with a sibling group of two girls. The older one was five and the younger one was almost two. They weren't sure Abby completely understood what was going on, but she seemed excited. Santana and Puck couldn't contain their excitement. Three was the perfect number.

Santana was interrupted from her thoughts when her phone started buzzing. Incoming phone call from Rachel Hudson. She quickly swiped her screen answering the call saying, "Did you get it?"

"I'm looking at it right now. Honestly San, why didn't I hang out with you when I was pregnant with Crystal. If we ever go for baby #3 I'm definitely hiring you to do my photos."

Santana giggled. "You like it?"

"Uh YES! It's adorable. Anyway, I did call for an actual reason. What time are you bring Abby over tomorrow? I can pick her up any time before nine or after two."

Thinking about it for a second, Santana replied. "Can I bring her over before lunch? Like around noon?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Rachel was interrupted by the sound of her crying baby. She sighed to herself, "Oh my goodness. She never stops."

"Should I let you go tend to your child?"

"No, she'll fall back asleep soon enough. Where the heck is your child right now?"

Santana laughed getting up and walking over to the living room couch. "You'll never believe it. She was watching some Dora and crashed." Santana talked as she lightly stroked Abby's sleeping arm. "What's Ruby doing?"

"Finn's playing with her in her room. I swear, I have no clue how you get Abby to fall asleep so early."

"I have no clue. She just falls asleep! I guess this means she won't be a partier when she's older. Definitely not following her mom's footsteps on that one, thank God."

"Oh I don't even want to think about the teen years. The farthest I'm going to think right now is Ruby's fourth birthday which isn't even until next year."

"Okay, whatever." Santana kissed Abby's cheek and said, "You should see Abby right now. She honestly looks so cute. I'm gonna send you a picture." Santana quickly snapped a picture before sending it to Rachel. Hearing her husband come in the door, Santana said, "My hubby's home. I have to go."

"Oh my God, Santana she is precious" Rachel said looking at the picture. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Santana quickly said before ending the call. She set her phone down before headed to the kitchen to greet her husband. "The cards are a hit. I need to send the rest of them out tomorrow."

Puck put his arms around her waist before saying, "Did my mom call you today?"

"Not only did she call me, but she also came over for lunch. Why? Did she say something to you?"

He shook his head. "She called but I was in the middle of a meeting. Why did she come over?"

"Just to see Abby and hang out." Santana rubbed his shoulders before saying, "Long day?"

"Yeah." He nonchalantly said before adding, "I was in nonstop meetings before I was finally free to go."

Santana pouted, "I'm sorry, baby. Dinner is in the fridge if you want to heat it up."

He groaned before saying, "Will you heat it up?"

She rolled her eyes at his laziness. "Fine, but you need to carry Abby upstairs. She fell asleep on the couch a while ago."

Puck let go of Santana and walked into the living room to get a look at Abby. Santana watched him from the kitchen as she got the leftovers out. He lightly stroked Abby's cheek before kissing her head and lifting her up. Abby was a deep sleeper and once she fell asleep, there was hardly anything that could wake her up.

While Santana waited in the kitchen for Puck to come back down, she stared at the pictures on the fridge of their two soon to be newest additions. Even if Santana was excited to have them come home, she was nervous about what it would be like once they were actually here. There was still so much work to be done before they travel to pick up the girls in three months. Kurt had been helping them redecorate a room for the oldest and Abby to share. They were going to have to get Abby to start sleeping in the big girl bed, since the youngest one was going to be taking Abby's room.

The rooms were only the beginning of everything they still needed to do. They still needed to decided on American names for the girls to take. They had been thinking about it for months but could not make a decision. The only thing they definitely had under control was the clothes. Santana had enough clothes to fill each of their closets.

As Puck came down the stairs, Santana set his plate on the table. "Three months, babe. Lets have Abby start sleeping in the big bed tomorrow."

He looked surprised and said, "Is it really three months?"

She bit her lip in excitement, "Yeah, baby. It's getting close." She walked over to take a seat on his lap.

He smiled. "I'm excited."

"Eat your tacos, babe. Let's have some fun tonight."

He laughed saying, "We always have fun." Looking deep into her chestnut eyes, Puck drew circles on her thigh before saying, "You're so beautiful."

She moved her hands to his face. "I love you, baby."

He leaned in kissing her. "I love you, too."


	5. Second Time

Santana clutched Puck's hand with nerves as they drove to the orphanage. They were both struggling with jet lag but couldn't contain their excitement about what was to come. All the action was bringing back old memories from Abby's adoption. Santana felt like she was going crazy with anticipation for meeting their daughters and she knew Puck was the same. He was always better at hiding it, but Santana knew better. How could you not be nervous to meet your daughters for the first time? This was Santana's labor.

Once they arrived at the orphanage, they were greeted by Wendy and taken into a private room. Wendy saw their excitement and calmly told them to wait there while she went to get the girls. Since the girls were five and under, Wendy suggested that they choose American names for them. They chose Scarlett Mae for the five year old and Valerie Ana for the two year old. Santana's heart skipped a beat when she saw the door start to open. Wendy was holding Valerie and held Scarlett's hand as she led them into the room.

Santana bent down to get on Scarlett's level. Scarlett was quiet and looked like she didn't know what was going on. Santana just stroked her arm and slowly talked to her. Valerie looked scared and held tightly onto Wendy. Santana gave Scarlett a hug and while Scarlett went to give Puck a hug, Santana stood up to get a closer look at Valerie. Valerie wouldn't make eye contact and kept staring at her sister who was standing with Puck, showing him a scratch on her arm. Wendy asked Valerie if Santana could hold her and she shook her head no. Wendy bounced her and smiled at Santana. She slowly inched Valerie away from her body and Santana cautiously took her. Right away, Valerie started crying, which Wendy had already told them was normal. Santana just rubbed her back and bounced her in her arms. She turned to Puck and they silently laughed. She closed her eyes and took in the moment.

* * *

><p>They stayed in Ethiopia for 14 days which was hard for them. By the last day, Santana was able to hold Valerie without her crying, but she wouldn't even consider letting Puck hold her. Scarlett, though was a different story. She had warmed up to both of them tremendously since they first met. Scarlett and Valerie were the cutest pair and Scarlett couldn't wait to go to "Amurica." They were <em>all<em> ready to go back to "Amurica." Santana and Puck missed Abby like crazy and craved the moment when they could sleep in their own bed.

When the time came to go home, it turned out to be a harder task than they expected it to be. Both Scarlett and Valerie had a hard time being on a plane for that long and Valerie was getting motion sickness. Valerie went from throwing up to wailing to finally falling asleep on Santana's chest.

When the plane finally landed, both Puck and Santana let out a sigh of relief. Valerie was miserable which made everyone else miserable and they could not have landed sooner. As they walked through the airport, they were greeted by Abby, the Hudson clan, Kurt and Blaine, and both their parents. Little Abby was being held by Rachel and ran to give her parents hugs. Santana gave her a kiss and introduced her to Valerie who she was holding. Abby smiled shyly at Valerie while Valerie just stared back holding onto Santana tightly. Abby then went to Puck to give him a hug and then he introduced her to Scarlett.

"Abby can you give Scarlett a hug?" Abby leaned up and gave Scarlett a hug. Scarlett rubbed Abby's back just like Santana did to her while they were there. Santana couldn't contain the tears. After the hug, Abby took Scarlett's hand and brought her over to Ruby.

She was lightly bouncing Valerie when Rachel came up to Santana, giving her a hug. Rachel cooed over Valerie who just held on to Santana tightly. Santana could already tell that Valerie was going to have a harder time adjusting to everything here than Scarlett would. She talked to Rachel about their trip and even tried to let her hold Valerie who just cried whenever Santana tried to get her out of her arms. After talking with Rachel for a while, Puck came up to her telling her they probably should go. They gave hugs and thanked everyone who came before finally getting the time to go home.

* * *

><p>Once they finally got home, everyone could let out a sigh of relief. The long day of travel was over and it was time to sleep. They were eager to get in their beds.<p>

They got the girls ready for bed. Once Santana finally got Valerie asleep and Puck got the older girls in bed, Puck snuggled against Santana from behind. They were comfortable laying in bed snuggled together when they saw the door creep open. Abby walked in and came by the bed whispering to her Mom, "Mama can we sleep in here?"

Santana leaned up towards her and said, "Where's Scarlett?"

"In the hallway."

Santana looked back to Puck who just shrugged and said "They can if you're okay with it." She looked back to Abby and said, "Ok baby you guys can. But just for tonight. Go tell Scarlett to come in."

Abby smiled and went out to the hallway dragging Scarlett back in. Abby climbed up on the bed right away and laid next to Puck, while Scarlett just stood there until Santana picked her up and put her next to her.

Their whole family was in there. All four of them snuggled on the bed, and little Valerie sleeping in her crib. Abby was snuggling with Puck and Scarlett was laying with Santana. Everything felt so good and Santana felt so happy. It took a long time and the trip there was hard, but everything was worth it. Everything was perfect.


	6. New Adventures

Santana sat on the living room couch as she relaxed before the day started. The days had been getting longer lately and it was harder for Santana to get time alone. Although Scarlett was doing great, Valerie had been having a hard time adjusting to all the changes that have happened in her life in the past four months. It was weird actually, everyone had told them that Scarlett would be the one to give them trouble. It was probably more common that way. Even though Scarlett was only five, she was still considered an older child and the older child was supposed to be the hard one. Here they were though, struggling daily with Valerie.

Valerie was a little hard to deal with. She still wouldn't stay with Puck unless Santana was right next to her. Valerie had attached greatly to Santana, but that was really it. It was hard for Puck. He really did try, Valerie just wasn't having it. She was struggling with separation anxiety from Santana. She never wanted to be away from her. It made it hard for Santana to get time to herself. It was exhausting being with a two year old 24/7. Even during the night, if Valerie woke up, she would cry and cry until Santana came to get her. If Puck went to get her, Valerie would throw a bigger fit until she was in Santana's arms. It was a lot to deal with.

Even if times were hard, they still couldn't deny that they loved their two new daughters. Abby was having a blast. Santana had no doubt that they were meant to be sisters from the start. It was fate that those three came together. Abby loved having sisters in the house and they play all day long.

Hearing the cry of Valerie from the baby monitor, Santana sighed to herself. "Here we go." Santana slowly walked up the steps, traveling towards her room. The cries grew louder as Santana took her time. She opened the door and Valerie was standing in her crib waiting to be let out.

She went and picked Valerie up, snuggling her as she calmed down. She took a seat on the rocking chair and let Valerie rest against her. Her big brown eyes stared up at Santana as she smiled down at Valerie. Oh how she longed for the day Valerie could love Puck liked she loved her. It was hard for Santana to watch Valerie reject him.

* * *

><p>Santana laid on the couch after lunchtime and rested as Scarlett and Abby played together on the floor. Valerie was down for her nap, so Santana had some time to rest. Rachel had offered to take Scarlett and Abby out to see a movie and she would be coming anytime now. Hearing her phone ring, Santana saw that it was Rachel and answered it.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey San. I have a proposition for you."

Santana rolled her eyes saying, "I'm not coming to the movie, Rachel."

"No, no. Not that! I was wondering if you would take Chrissy. She should sleep the whole time. I'm almost on your street by the way."

Santana sighed to herself. "Fine. I'll bring the girls out now. See you in a bit."

Santana hung up the phone before standing up. "Guys, Auntie Rachel is here."

The girls stood up before heading towards the door. As Santana followed them, she called out to Abby, "Abby you better be good. I don't want you two getting lost or something. If Scarlett needs to go potty, you need to tell Auntie Rachel, okay?"

Abby nodded and Santana lifted her into the car while Scarlett shortly followed behind.

Santana went to the other side of the car to get Crystal out. "Hey Rach."

Rachel got out of the car to get the carrier from the trunk. "Hey," Rachel trailed before shutting the trunk. "I'll follow you in."

Santana walked towards the house with Crystal against her chest. Crystal had just recently turned a year old. It seemed like just yesterday they were waiting with Ruby in the hospital for Rachel to give birth. Time really does go by fast. It was her naptime though and Santana could tell she was tired.

"She can sleep in Valerie's old crib. It should still be in Puck's closet."

"That's fine." Rachel said before setting the carrier on the ground. "I better get going." Rachel kissed Crystal's head saying, "Bye Chrissy." before heading out the door.

"Bye." Santana bounced Crystal a little higher before sighing to herself. "Let's get you to bed, kid. I need my sleep too."

* * *

><p>Santana rested in her bed with Valerie snuggled beside her. Valerie was the only light sleeper in the family and she woke up when Santana was trying to get Crystal to sleep. Crystal was in the crib that Santana moved to beside her bed so she could keep an eye on her. Although she was trying so hard to fall asleep, she just couldn't. Part of it was because she had a sweaty Valerie was all over her and the other part was just that Santana couldn't relax enough to fall asleep.<p>

She finally gave up and took out her phone. She decided to give Puck a call to see what he was doing. Well, she knew he was working, but she just wanted to talk to him. His long work hours were killing her lately. She hated to admit it, but she was regretting him taking his latest promotion. He was working now more than ever, and it was probably the worse time for him to be working. Valerie still needed to bond with him and Santana honestly just needed help with the girls.

"Hey babe." Puck cleared his voice on the other end of the phone.

Santana smiled. She loved hearing his voice. "Is there any chance you can come home and take a nap with me? I need sleep but I can't fall asleep."

He laughed before saying, "I can't. You have no idea how much shit I have to do. I'm probably not going to be able to get home until 7:30-8ish." His last sentence lingered and he knew Santana wasn't going to react well.

"What the fuck, Puck? Don't they know you have kids? I'm sick of you working like this."

"Santana, it's my job. What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know. Whatever, I guess I'll see you tonight." Santana didn't want to be a bitch. She knew Puck was working hard to support their family, but she just hated being alone all throughout the day.

"Come on, Santana. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Bye." With that, Santana hung up the phone. It might be from lack of sleep, but Santana was officially in a bad mood. She felt bad for taking it out on Puck, but what's done is done. She closed her eyes and put her arm around Valerie ready to try and fall asleep one more time.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up to the sound of Crystal crying. Her short nap only left her more tired than before and with a pounding headache. She slowly moved Valerie off of her and went to pick up Crystal. She lightly bounced her whispering, "Shh Chrissy. Don't cry." Santana kissed her head, before taking her downstairs, hoping that Valerie wouldn't wake up again. Luckily the crying stopped as Santana fed her.<p>

Santana was exhausted. She wanted Rachel to come back and get Crystal, yet she wasn't ready for Scarlett and Abby to be back and running around the house all crazy. She needed a break.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before bringing Crystal back upstairs. Crystal seemed pretty awake and it didn't look like she would be going asleep again anytime soon. Her big eyes watched Santana's face as she got herself some aspirin and swallowed them. Crystal was in a place where she was finally able to be with Santana and she wouldn't fuss or cry. At least when she was in a good mood.

Santana took a few more sips of her water, before putting it back down. She was starting to feel better. Not by much, but at least a little better. It was hard to be in a bad mood when you have the huge dark eyes of an adorable one year old staring you and poking at your face. At least Chrissy is easy to entertain. Santana glanced at her phone and saw that she got a message from Puck. The message said was that he was sorry. Even though Santana loved the way he went out of his way to apologize, it made her feel bad about the way she reacted. It wasn't his fault, after all.

* * *

><p>Santana once again sat on the couch as she waited for Puck to get home. It was 8:25 and Puck had texted her telling her he was on his way home, so she knew he would be home soon. Him being even later than planned pissed Santana off, but she didn't want to go to bed angry. She just wanted to snuggle with her husband and fall asleep.<p>

She struggled to keep her eyes open as she laid on the couch. Sure it wasn't very late, but Santana had a long day and needed to sleep. She was about half asleep when she heard Puck come in the door. She didn't have the energy to say anything, so she just waited for him to see her so he could carry her upstairs.

It took him awhile to come into the living room, but once he saw her, Puck leaned over the couch to give her a kiss on the cheek. She barely responded other than letting out a content sigh. He came around the couch and lifted her legs to sit under her. "Are you asleep?"

Santana nodded keeping her eyes closed tight. She felt him get up before lifting her up. She wrapped her arms around Puck's neck as he carried her upstairs and set her on the bed. He gave her another kiss on the cheek before heading back toward the door. Santana snapped out of her sleep and grabbed his hand, "Wait, Puck. Where are you going?"

He was taken a bit off guard and said, "I was gonna go get a cookie. Do you want one?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I don't want a cookie. Just wait til tomorrow. I wanted you to go to sleep with me."

He sighed before saying, "Fine." Santana smiled as he got in the bed and she could finally lean back into his arms. She finally felt 100% comfortable. "I'm sorry I was a bitch earlier." Santana mumbled not opening her eyes. Puck just laughed and kissed Santana's head before saying, "You're fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Thanks for all of the reviews!<strong>


	7. First Day of School

Santana rolled over as the splitting sound from her alarm went off. She turned it off and turned around to look at Scarlett's sleeping body next to Pucks. She bent over and gave Scarlett a kiss on the cheek to wake her up. Scarlett stirred and moaned and Santana pulled Scarlett up onto her lap.

"Go away."

Santana laughed and shook her lightly. "Wake up!" Scarlett giggled and turned so her face was hidden, buried against her mommy's tummy. "You have school today, silly. Aren't you excited?"

Scarlett shook her head, "I don't want to go today."

Santana laughed leaning over to give Scarlett another kiss. Whenever they asked Scarlett how she felt about school coming up, she seemed more nervous than excited. She didn't like the fact that she was going to be spending seven hours without her parents and sisters. "You have to go today. You won't have any friends for the rest of the school year if you don't go today."

"Yeah, yeah." Scarlett yawned and Santana looked back at Puck who was still sleeping. "Would you like to help me wake up daddy?"

Scarlett smiled and sat up on the bed. "How?"

Puck was laying on his stomach with his bare back in the air. Santana whispered to Scarlett. "Give him a raspberry kiss." She giggled and shook her head. "You do it!"

"Okay." Santana crawled up the bed and took a seat next to Pucks sleeping body. Scarlett sat by her mom and watched. She bent down and put her lips on Pucks back giving him a raspberry kiss. She saw him stir and she knew by now he was at least half awake. "Okay, Scar. Your turn!"

Scarlett leaned forward and gave Puck a raspberry kiss. Santana saw a smile forming on his lips. "Maybe you should shake him and see if he'll wake up."

Scarlett shook her head. "No, mommy. He's gonna pop out at me. You need to wake him up."

"How do I do that?"

"Get on top of him."

"Okay, if you say so." Santana straddled Pucks back and bounced up and down. "Is he awake yet?"

Scarlett got off the bed and went around to look at his face. "Daddy, are you awake?"

Just then Puck turned rolling Santana off of his back. Scarlett laughed and climbed up on the bed to give him a hug. Santana squealed and kissed Pucks shoulder before getting up.

"Daddy, did you feel me and mama giving you kisses?"

"I did. Thanks for those. Are you ready for school?"

"No, I'm still in my PJs, see?" Scarlett held out her night gown showing him. "I do see that. You better get ready soon or you're going to be late."

Scarlett's attention was lost when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran down the stairs to the door and smiled when she saw the familiar face. Rachel stood on the other side of the door with Ruby by her side, and Crystal in her arm. "Hi!" Scarlett smiled shyly.

"Hi Scarlett. Are you excited for school?" Rachel was loud and energetic and only her and her girls could have this much energy at this hour.

Scarlett smiled big and said, "Yes!"

Rachel walked in and set Crystal down. "Come give me a hug sweetie." Scarlett gave Rachel a hug and Rachel walked into the kitchen. Santana was finishing up Scarlett's lunch and putting her sandwich in her lunch box. "Hey Rach. Thanks for coming over." Santana gave Rachel a hug and pecked her on the cheek. "Abby and Valerie are still asleep. If Ruby wants to go back to sleep, Scarlett's bed is free."

"Oh no, once she's up there's no getting her back down! Do you think they will wake up before you get back?"

Santana shrugged and went back to finishing Scarlett's lunch. "Valerie might. If she does you can just take her out. She might cry for a minute but if you hold her, she'll be fine. We told her yesterday that you'd be here when she wakes up but she still might be a little scared. If Abby wakes up she can get cereal herself."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Scar, go brush your teeth. Be quiet upstairs, you don't want to wake up Abby."

Scarlett ran up the stairs and Santana put Scarlett's lunchbox in her backpack. Rachel coughed and Santana turned to her. "Umm Santana, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.."

"Oh yeah? Um can you hold on one second? I need to go get my phone." Santana rushed past Rachel up the stairs to get her phone.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the Puckerman's couch while Ruby watched TV in front of her and Crystal slept in her carrier. Santana had left without talking to Rachel so she decided she would just talk to her when she comes back.<p>

Rachel turned when she heard Valerie talking through her baby monitor. Rachel sighed before heading upstairs to get her. After opening the door, Rachel smiled at Valerie and went in. "Hi sweetie." Valerie sat quietly in the corner of her crib looking up at Rachel. He eyes were glassy and looked like she was about to cry.

"Mommy?"

"She's not here right now sweetie. She'll be home soon." Rachel picked Valerie up who started crying. "Sweetie, don't cry. We're going to have fun." Rachel knew Valerie didn't do well with babysitters, but she wasn't expecting this reaction. Valerie knew Rachel more than she knew most people.

Valerie didn't stop so Rachel walked out of the room and brought her downstairs. "Ruby and Crystal are here. Do you want to play with them?" She baby talked hoping Valerie would calm down.

Valerie didn't answer. She just wiggled out of Rachel's arms and crawled under the kitchen table. "Sweetie, what are you doing?"

Valerie didn't answer again and hugged the leg of a chair. "I want mommy."

"She's gonna be home soon. I promise."

When Valerie still didn't come out, Rachel called Ruby in to maybe get her out. "Look, sweetie Ruby's here. Why don't you come out and play?"

Valerie didn't answer and just sobbed into the chair.

"Would you like me to get Abby?"

Valerie mumbled 'yes' and Rachel walked up the stairs to wake up Abby. She quietly opened the door to Abby's room and softly shook her awake. Abby stirred and opened her eyes. "Hi sweetie. Good morning."

"Where's Mommy?"

"She's taking Scarlett to school. She'll be home soon. Can you help me with something?"

"With what?"

"Valerie's hiding under the table downstairs. Can you help me get her out?"

Abby sat up and stretched. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Santana held Scarlett's hand as they walked through the kindergarten doors and into her classroom. Puck saw some dad he knew so he went over to talk to him.<p>

"Okay, sweetie. Here's your desk. Come on, give me a hug before I have to go." Scarlett gave Santana a hug and a kiss before she ran to her dad and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"We'll be here at 3 to pick you up. I love you, sweetie."

Scarlett gave Santana one last hug before taking a seat in her desk with a big smile on her face. Santana got up taking Puck's hand, and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Abby squatted down by the table and called out to Valerie. "Valerie come out! I'll make you some cereal."<p>

Valerie crawled out from under the table. Abby just took her hand and lead her to the couch. "Valerie, you can lay with me. Mommy and Daddy will be home really soon."

Rachel stood back as the girls walked over to the living room and on the couch. Ruby was sitting, watching TV and joined them on the couch. Rachel leaned down putting her head in her arms and resting her head.

Her head raised when she heard the garage door opening. Soon after, Santana and Puck both walked in the house and smiled to Rachel.

Valerie and Abby came running in the room to hug them. Abby ran to Puck and gave him a hug. "Daddy, I was sleeping and Valerie was hiding under the table so they had to wake me up to get Valerie out. I told her I would make her cereal and she came out!"

Rachel looked almost guilty and Santana's eyes widen as she heard it. She held Valerie and said, "Were you giving Auntie Rachel some trouble?"

Valerie nodded 'yes' and leaned her head on Santana's neck. Santana sighed and said, "I'm sorry Rach. We're trying to get her better at that stuff."

Rachel shook her head. "It's fine, San. Don't worry about it."

Santana looked to Valerie and said, "Val, can you be nice to Rachel and give her a hug and say you're sorry?"

Santana handed Valerie over to Rachel and she gave her a hug and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine sweetie. Maybe next time you can come out and we can play. It must get boring under the table, right?"

Valerie wiggled out of Rachel's arms again and went to Santana to be held. "No, sweetie I have some stuff to do. Go play with Abby."

Valerie held onto the bottom of Santana's shirt and said, "Are you leaving?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Daddy's in the living room with Abby, go play with them."

"I wanna stay with you."

"I need to talk to Rachel, sweetie. Go."

Valerie pouted and ran into the living room. Santana turned to Rachel and said, "I'm so sorry, Rach. I swear I did not think she would do that."

"Don't worry about it. I felt bad for her. She seemed so scared."

"You have no idea how bad I feel. She's terrible about that stuff. I think she has separation anxiety or something.."

"I wouldn't know about that.."

"Oh. Um are you feeling okay?"

Rachel sat down on the chair behind her and said, "It just sucks to have a kid crying and screaming at you like your gonna hurt them or something."

Santana deflated and sat down on the other chair. "Rachel it's not personal, I swear. She just always wants to be by me. She loves you."

Rachel shrugged and said, "Do you have time to talk about something?"

Santana nodded and scooted closer. "Yeah, of course. What is it?"

Rachel felt the tears coming and Santana was feeling guiltier by the second. "Rachel if this is about Valerie, I'm really sorry. I can go get her and you can tal-"

Rachel cut Santana off saying, "No no! It's not about Valerie. It's um about me and my family as a whole. I wanted to ask a favor. It's a big favor and I understand if you say no. I understand 100%."

"Fuck, Rachel, just tell me. I'm dying."

"Okay. Umm. Well we are kind of struggling financially. Pretty badly. Our house, is being taken away. We have a plan to maybe buy it back or buy a new one, we just need to get Finn a job."

"Finn lost his job?" Santana was amazed by how much Rachel had been hiding from her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel shook her head and said, "I wanted to tell you, I swear. We didn't tell anybody. We were hoping to get out of this by ourself."

Rachel wiped a couple tears off her face and took a big breath. Santana, still a little bit confused asked, "Wait. So what's the favor?"

"I wanted to know if it would be possible for us to move in with you guys for a little. Just until we get back on our feet."

Santana shut her mouth not knowing what to say. Sure she loved Rachel and would love to help them out, but this was a big commitment. "Umm, I would need to talk to Puck about it. Do you know how long you would need to stay here?"

"A couple months. Four at most."

Santana nodded even though she felt in the pit of her stomach that Rachel had no idea how long they would stay. Santana could never say no to a crying Rachel and sighed before saying, "You can stay with us."

Santana knew Puck would probably kill her for making this decision before talking to him but she knew if she did, he would convince her to say no. They should be doing this. It was the right thing to do, right?

Rachel started happy crying thanking her and giving her a hug, but all Santana could think about was Puck. She looked over to him laying on the floor with Valerie laying on his chest and sighed.

Santana had let Puck take a short nap later that night, while she got everyone ready for bed. When the girls were all in their beds and quiet, she headed to their room and snuck in the bed by her husband. She hadn't had time to tell him about the Hudson's situation so she was planning on doing it in the morning. As she laid next to him, she felt the bed move as his arms wrapped around her. "Hey, babe." She turned around in his arms and said, "Hi." She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I'm surprised you woke up. You were pretty tired."

"Work was shit today. It was shorter than other days yet it was neverending."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Could you be acting an itsy bit dramatic? Maybe just a little?"

He laughed and said, "No! You would not survive my workday!"

"Well I don't really want to try. I'm fine with being a housewife!"

He laughed before moving his hands to her ass. "Lazy babe. You never know, you might like working."

"I do work! At home. It's a lot harder than you think. Where do you think I get my killer arms? It's from carrying the girls all day."

"And I get mine from sitting in my office all day?"

She sighed before saying, "seems so."

Santana didn't even want to tell Puck right now. They were so relaxed and she didn't want to add any more stress to him but she knew it would just make it worse the longer she put it off. His eyes were shut as she leaned in to kiss him. "I have something to tell you, babe."

He opened his eyes and said, "What?"

"Finn and Rachel need to stay with us for a while. Like a couple months."

He looked skeptical but said, "Why..."

"They're having some money problems, babe."

"And you already said yes to this?"

Santana nodded. "Pretty much. It was kind of hard to say no."

"You didn't tell her you needed to talk to me about it first?"

"Are you mad?"

He shook his head. "I mean a little. You would have killed me if I did this to you. I don't even want them to stay with us. Why didn't you offer to buy them a motel or something?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "okay now you're just sounding selfish. You want Finn, Rachel, Ruby, and Crystal to be crammed in a hotel?"

"I'm sounding selfish? You're the one who agreed to this without even telling me."

"Well honestly I didn't think you would be this upset about it."

He rolled his eyes and turned to turn the lamp off next to his side of the bed and got under the covers closing his eyes. "Goodnight."

She put her hand on his arm. "Come on Puck. Don't be like that."

When he didn't respond, Santana sighed to herself and got under the covers turning towards the opposite side. "I love you."

She smiled quietly when he mumbled a, "yeah, yeah." He was just tired and stressed. He will be over it soon enough. She rolled over and leaned over him, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry." She then laid back down and closed her eyes. Everything will work itself out soon enough.


	8. Moving In

Santana rested her head in her hands trying to let her headache pass. Today was a big day for their family. Today was the day the Hudson's were moving in with them. Finn still had no luck finding a job so they were gonna stay with them until they got back on their feet. Scarlett was at school which helped a little bit, but usually she was the calmest one. Puck and Finn were moving some of their stuff into a rental garage that Santana got for them after she saw how much stuff they had. She had given Finn and Rachel one of their spare bedrooms and Crystal would sleep either in their room or in the room next door. They promised Ruby she could sleep in Scarlett and Abby's room so that's where she will be. With Valerie playing behind her, Santana was putting Ruby's clothes in a closet. She was stressed out to say the least. Having four more people move into your house is really hard on your brain.

"Mommy?"

Santana looked up from the stack of clothes she was moving and smiled at Abby. "Hey baby girl. What's up?"

"How long is Ruby staying with us?"

Santana sighed and said, "We don't really know sweetie. For a while."

"Can me and Ruby play all night?"

"No, you still have your bedtime. You'll play lots during the day though."

Abby looked down somewhat disappointed. Valerie came up to Santana and said, "Abby, can I play?" Santana sighed and looked to Abby. "Honey can Val come play with you and Ruby?"

Abby shook her head saying, "No, mama. Me and Ruby are playing grown up games. She won't understand."

"What games are you playing?"

"Doctor."

"Valerie can be one of your patients."

"No. I don't want her to play with us."

"Honey be nice. Valerie can play with you."

"No!"

"Abby you either let Valerie play with you or you play with Ruby by yourself after sitting in timeout for 10 minutes."

Abby's face dropped. "Ten minutes?"

"Yes. Your choice."

Abby thought about it for a second before saying, "Mommy shes too little. We'll lose her."

"No you won't. Now make your choice."

Abby let out a deep breath before saying, "She can play with us."

"Good choice Abby. Since you were so grown up about it, we can all have dessert after dinner tonight."

Abby smiled and said, "What kind?"

"Ice cream!"

Abby beamed excited. After Santana left Valerie with Abby, the three girls all played doctor together.

* * *

><p>Santana had finished putting Ruby's clothes away and went to go see Rachel. Rachel had been acting crazy lately and having stupid breakdowns. It had gotten rather annoying.<p>

"Rach, how are you doing?"

Rachel looked up from the box she was putting away and smiled. "I'm doing good. Kind of stressed out."

"Yeah I understand. Where's Crystal?"

"She's in her carrier."

"Where is her carrier?"

"By the couch."

"Do you want me to go get her?"

"If you can. I heard her babbling through the baby monitor earlier so she should be awake."

"I'll go get her."

"Thank you."

Santana nodded and left to go get Crystal. Crystal was growing into a very happy baby. She didn't cry all the time like she used to. Crystal was awake in her carrier and looking out. She didn't love Santana yet, but she was definitely getting used to her. Santana picked Crystal up and held her. She walked around with her in her arms and made faces while Crystal laughed. Crystal was so small and cute. She walked back to where Rachel was.

"Crystal looks so much like you."

Rachel laughed and said, "Really? Most people keep saying she looks like Finn."

"She's got Finns eyes. But I think everything else is yours."

Santana was rocking Crystal back and forth and Rachel was watching her. "Have you and Puck stopped trying to get pregnant?"

Santana sighed and said, "Well we technically never stopped trying because I've been off the pill for almost four years now. I kinda want to go back on it though soon. I mean it looks to me like getting pregnant isn't in the cards for me. I would like a boy though."

Rachel laughed, "Tell me about it. Do you guys think you'll adopt a boy?"

Santana nodded. "Maybe in the distant future. I kind of would like all the girls to be school aged before we add another."

"Yeah, I understand. That would be so cute if we like adopted two best friends and then they would be best friends here cause you know, we're best friends."

Santana laughed hard. "Lets do it, girl. I'm serious, you need to get Finn on board. Speaking of Finn, how's the job hunting going?"

"Not so good. I'm looking to find a job too now, but Finn is having no luck."

"I'm sorry, Rachel. You guys can stay here as long as you need to. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Thank you so much, San. I love you, guys. You and Puck are the best friends I could have ever asked for."

"I love you too, Rachel."

**Short and sweet! :) Please Review!**


	9. The New Normal

**Hey people! If you hadn't noticed I changed the name of this fanfic and changed the bio up a bit! Hope you don't mind. :) I've been feeling inspired lately. **

Santana opened her eyes to a splitting headache. It was week three of the Hudson's living with them and it had its ups and downs. The house was more crowded which meant more laundry, more dishes, and more cleaning. Rachel was good at helping with those things but it didn't decrease Santana's stress level. More and more days she was waking up with headaches and migraines.

She rolled over and laid on top of Pucks chest. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Santana wrapping his arms around her waist. He turned over so she was laying next to him and said, "Good morning". Santana just smiled saying, "Good morning, babe". She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes again.

"Babe, we need to get Valerie out."

Santana sighed and said, "I don't want you to leave yet. I want you to stay in bed with me."

Puck looked at the clock and stood up. "What day is it today?"

"Friday why?" Suddenly it clicked in Santana's head. She burried her head in Pucks chest trying to forget. "We have to get Scarlett to school."

"School starts in like thirty minutes. Can't she just stay home?"

"No, Puck. If she stays home then we are saying her education isn't important to us."

"No, it's saying it's a Friday and Scar can afford to miss a day of learning what 1+1 is."

"Again. No. I'll go get her ready but your taking her."

Puck rolled his eyes and leaned back into the bed. When Santana got up, Puck pulled her back kissing her before getting up and heading to the shower. Santana left the room and headed out to get Scarlett up. Rachel was already up and in the kitchen making some eggs and Santana coughed. "Hey Rach. I have to get Scarlett ready for school. Can you make a plate for her?"

Rachel smiled and said, "Sure."

"Thanks Rach." Santana left and headed up the stairs to Scarlett, Abby, and Ruby's room. She was quiet so she wouldn't wake up Abby or Ruby and went in their closet to get an outfit for Scarlett. When she found something that would work, she went and picked up Scarlett to bring her out of the room. Scarlett held onto her Mom and didn't open her eyes. "Mommy?"

"We're in a hurry honey, you need to get dressed and ready for school."

"I can't go today. I'm too tired."

"You don't have a choice honey. It's Friday and you can sleep in tomorrow."

"But mommy!" Scarlett whined.

"No buts. Now let's get you dressed."

Scarlett crankily took the clothes from Santana's hands and said, "I can do it by myself."

"Ok, here's your clothes. Go change and Auntie Rachel made you some eggs."

Scarlett headed to the bathroom to get changed. Santana peaked into Valerie's room to see the little girl who looked so peaceful in her sleep. She closed the door quietly and headed back to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and opened it to see Scarlett with her head through the arm hole of her dress.

"Come here honey, let me fix that for you."

Scarlett walked up to her Mommy and Santana pulled her head out of the dress and back in the head hole. "See? This is why I like to help you get dressed."

Scarlett pouted and said,"I liked it that way."

Santana shook her head smiling. Scarlett had defiantly inherited some of Santana's stubbornness. "It looks better this way, sweetie. Let's go eat."

Scarlett followed Santana down the stairs to the kitchen where she ate her eggs. Puck was almost ready to take her to school. Finn was going job hunting again and Puck was going to work so that left Santana and Rachel with the four girls until Rachel's job interviews later. At about 8:30, Valerie woke up so Santana went and got her out of her crib. As she was walking out, she heard little Crystal crying and went to go get her to.

She walked downstairs and called out to Rachel, "Crystals up."

Rachel sighed and took her from Santana's arms. Valerie wiggled out of Santana's arms and ran over to her baby doll. "I'm guessing we have an hour before Abby and Ruby get up."

Rachel laughed and rocked Crystal. "I'm surprised Ruby isn't awake yet. She's usually a morning bird."

"Maybe Abby's just rubbing off on her. I'm lucky if she wakes up before ten."

Rachel laughed and said, "Hey San. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Santana tried to hide her worried look that must have been obvious because Rachel spoke up saying, "No no! Nothing bad I swear. It's just I'm really thankful for you guys and what you have done for us so I wanted to volunteer to watch the kids tonight and you and Puck can go out or something."

"Rachel, you don't have to do that."

"Santana, it is the least I can do. It's one night I can handle it with the kids."

"Rachel that's five kids. Five energetic crazy girls. All under the age of six."

"So? We do it everyday! I can handle it. And Finn will help me."

"Rachel I can't let you do that. I mean, I will let you do that. I just have to ask Puck." Santana grinned and both girls laughed.

"So humble, San."

Santana was about to respond but she stopped when she saw Abby standing in the doorway. "Is Ruby still asleep Abby?"

"No she wanted me to get you," Abby said pointing at Rachel.

Rachel spoke up and said, "Is she okay?"

"Her throat hurts." Rachel then stood up and said, "San can you take Crystal for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Santana took Crystal and rocked her a bit in her arms. Rachel walked up the stairs towards the girls room. Valerie then came over and sat next to her mama on the couch. "Mama is Crystal my sister?"

Abby walked over to sit on the other side of her Mom and said to her baby sister. "She is not YOUR sister. She's Ruby's sister."

"Did Ruby come from Ray Rays tummy?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, but that was before you were born." She knew where this conversation was heading. Valerie had been asking a lot of questions like this recently. Santana had no idea how all these questions came into her mind, but she answered them the best she could.

"Did I come from your tummy?"

"No, honey. Me and Daddy adopted you. That was when you were two years old. Do you remember that? How old are you now?"

"I'm three!"

"That's right sweetie. And I love you very much."

"I love you too Mommy." Valerie's eyes darted down to the baby in Santana's arm.

"Can I hold the baby?"

Santana did not like the idea of Valerie holding Crystal. She was not going to be responsible for getting Rachel's kids hurt. "You want to hold Crystal?"

"Yes."

"If you sit on my lap you can." Santana lifted Crystal so Valerie could crawl under her. Valerie sat on Santana's lap and Santana set Crystal on her lap. She made sure to hold onto Crystal so that Valerie wouldn't drop her or something.

"When will my baby sister come?"

Santana laughed at the girls comment. There was no way in hell they we're going to add another girl in their family. If they were ever to adopt again, it would be a boy. And it would be in a very long time. After the Hudson's move out and after everything goes back to normal.

"I don't think you'll be getting a little sister. We've got enough girls."

Valerie looked a little disappointed but moved on quickly.

* * *

><p>In a few minutes, Rachel came in the room and said, "Ruby's sick. I think she has strep throat. I need to take her to a doctor. I have those job interviews in an hour."<p>

Santana sighed, "Do you want me to take her?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, I'll just call and see if I can reschedule. I can't ask you to do that."

"Rachel go to the interview. Getting a job is way more important than feeling bad for having me babysit."

"San I'm so sorry. I feel like everything is falling apart and I'm leaning on you for everything."

"I'm helping you. Friends help each other."

"San after this you are defiantly going out tonight. I owe you big time."

Rachel gave Santana a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she left to go get ready. Santana held Crystal and debated how she was going to go upstairs to talk to Ruby.

Santana looked into the kitchen. "Abby, are you eating?"

Abby looked up from her cereal that she seemed to be falling asleep over. Santana could just picture Abby's little head just falling into the cereal like in the movies. Abby responded saying "yes."

"If I put Crystal in her eating chair will you watch her for me? And keep an eye on Valerie? Just for a second?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Thanks, honey."

Santana put Crystal in her chair and told Valerie to stay in the kitchen and went upstairs. Santana walked into the girls room and walked over to Ruby's bed. Ruby was awake with tears in her eyes. "Honey, how are you feeling?"

Ruby just sniffled and said, "I want Mommy."

Santana rubbed her arm and said, "Mommy had to go for a little. I'm gonna take you to go get checked out."

Ruby just repeated herself and said, "I want mommy."

"Come here honey."

Santana picked the girl up and carried her down the stairs. She then made Ruby a little bed on the couch and stripped the sheets off her bed so there wouldn't be any germs. "Ruby I'm gonna take you to the doctors once Valerie and Crystal are down for their naps. Do you want some orange juice?"

Ruby nodded and laid on the couch. Santana went into the kitchen picking up Valerie and getting out the orange juice. Abby was standing by Crystal making faces at her and making Crystal laugh. Santana said firmly to Abby, "Now Abby, you can't go by Ruby ok? She's sick and if you are around her you will get sick."

Abby just replied saying, "Can we play together?"

Santana replied "no" before she went and gave Ruby the juice and called Puck. He answered the phone saying, "What up?"

Santana laughed and said, "When did you decide to go all gangsta on me?"

Puck just laughed and said, "Sorry, what's up?"

"Can you come home for about an hour or so today? Rachel has a couple job interviews and I am stuck with all the kids. Ruby's sick and I need to take her to the doctors while everyone else is napping."

Puck sighed and said, "If they're only gonna be napping, can't you just get a babysitter?"

"No, Puck. If Valerie wakes up it can't be a random stranger watching her. It's only for like an hour! Pleeease!"

"I really can't get off today, babe. Call a friend or my mom or someone."

"Fine. I'll call your mom. But I would really rather you just do it."

"San I told you. If I could I would."

"Okay bye. Love you."

She hung up the phone and called Pucks mom to have her come watch the kids for a little. Just like Puck said, she was happy to do it. She even came early to help her put the kids to sleep. Once all of them were asleep, Santana took Ruby to the doctors.

* * *

><p>On the way there, Ruby had many problems. The motion of the car was making her sick, so Santana had to stop every couple minutes to calm her down. Surprisingly enough, Santana hadn't expected it when the girl puked straight out of her booster seat. Santana panicked and didn't know what to do. She parked on the side of the road and pushed the vomit out of the car with an old magazine. Santana really felt like she was going to vomit herself after that, but she had to get Ruby to the doctors. When Santana parked, she made sure to crack the windows open a little to maybe help get the smell out. She picked up Ruby and cleaned her up in the bathroom before going into the doctors office. Ruby, who didn't want to be put down, had to sit there quietly while Santana filled out paperwork and sent Rachel texts back and forth getting information from her. Once she was finally done, Santana brought Ruby over to the fish to look at them.<p>

"Aren't they pretty Ruby?"

Santana turned her head when she heard the nurse call out later, "Ruby Hudson." Santana brought Ruby back to the room where the nurse checked her out.

"So what's wrong with you little miss?"

Ruby just shrugged her shoulders and looked up to Santana. Ruby was uneasy about the doctors office. Santana spoke up for her, "She has a sore throat and threw up on the way over here."

"Well lets first check you for strep throat and then I'll see what we can do." The nurse took out the swab thing she has to run on the back of her throat. She told Ruby to open wide and she did. Ruby was holding onto Santana's hand tightly and once Santana heard her gag, she knew it wasn't going to be good. Thankfully she did not puke but she was wailing. Santana just picked her up and rocked her again, shushing her trying to get her to calm down. The nurse left to run the test. Santana felt bad that the girl didn't have her mom there to comfort her but she figured she was the next best thing.

"Ruby, on the way home I'm gonna get you some ice cream if you want . Do you want some ice cream?"

Somewhere in between wails Ruby said a yes. Santana was proud of herself when Ruby finally calmed down on her. The nurse came back and she did have strep so she gave her a prescription and they were on their way. Santana had to stop and get the medicine and get Ruby ice cream on the way home. She even stopped to get the car cleaned out. They walked into the house and everything was peaceful.

With Pucks mom graciously doing some laundry and other cleaning for her, Santana decided this would be the perfect time to disinfect the toys. She cleaned off all of the door knobs and toys with a wipe. She did that for about 45 minutes between taking care of Ruby. Crystal and Valerie woke up so she had to keep them busy. By 3:00, Santana was ready to go to sleep for the day. Pucks mom had left after she finished putting in another round of laundry and Santana just sat in a chair with Crystal and Valerie on her lap. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the front door open.

* * *

><p>Rachel came rushing in throwing her keys down and coming into the living room. Scarlett followed shorty into the living room. Rachel kissed Ruby's sleeping body and then came and picked up Crystal. "Santana thank you so much. I'll watch the kids tonight if you still want."<p>

Santana smiled and let Scarlett crawl on her lap. "Thanks Rach but I'm too tired to do anything right now. How were the job interviews?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I will just have to wait and see. I think I might have a chance."

Santana gave her best smile before shutting her eyes and snuggling with her kids. "Ruby has strep. I gave her her medicine and she says it feels better. She needs to rest for the next couple days."

"Ok, thanks. Do you want to go to take a nap? I'll take care of the girls."

"That's okay. We can use some family time. I'll take the girls and we can watch a movie or something."

Rachel looked down and said, "Ok. Tell me if you need anything."

"Ok. Scarlett do you have any homework?"

"Just a little Mommy. I can do it later."

"No, do it now. We will wait to watch the movie for you."

"But Mama, I can finish it later. I promise."

"Honey no arguing. Do it now."

Scarlett shrugged and ran to get her backpack. Santana turned to Rachel and said, "Can you make sure she does her homework?"

Rachel nodded and Santana picked up Valerie and called for Abby to come with her. When Abby came over, Santana said, "Abby we are having an early night. Go put on your PJs and we're gonna watch a movie."

Abby put her arms up to Santana and said, "up please". Santana sighed before picking the girl up. She walked them up the stairs and let Abby get dressed on her own and changed Valerie. By the time those two were ready, Scarlett had finished her homework. Scarlett got changed and climbed in the bed with her family. Santana was in the middle of Scarlett and Abby with Valerie on her lap. She loved time like this when she could snuggle with her daughters and not be bothered. Time like this was limited now that they didn't have the house to themselves. She fell asleep sometime in the middle of Princess and the Frog cause she woke up to an empty bed. Looks like Puck put the kids to bed. She sat up and stretched. She looked at the clock and it read 8:00. She heard Puck come in and said, "Is it morning already?"

"No it's nighttime. You just fell asleep."

"When did you get home?"

"A couple hours ago."

Santana laid back down on the bed. "I slept for like 3 hours and I am still so tired."

"Rachel told me about it. The house looks nice though."

"Tell me about it. It took me forever with your moms help. I need some more sleep." She closed her eyes and said, "Are the girls asleep?"

"Valerie is. Scarlett and Abby are in bed. I just put them down."

"Okay. I'm going to bed wake me up tomorrow."

Puck laughed and went over to kiss his wife on the forehead. This was just the beginning of a rough time but in the end it would only make them stronger. Hopefully.

**Review! PS: Can you guys tell me what kid you would like to see more of in the reviews? I've been writing a lot lately and would love to know what you guys want to see. Thanks!:)**


	10. That One Saturday

**Author's Note: **

**I've been writing and rewriting this for a while so hopefully it came out fine! **

**Oh also S/o to samevans220 for the awesome review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Feeling Pucks lips against her skin was the best feeling in the world to Santana on this warm Saturday morning. Everyone was still asleep, which left them to some much needed alone time. Santana moaned as Puck's fingers traveled under her underwear, sliding them down her body. She lifted up helping him get them off. Taking off her top and unclasping her bra, she threw them both to the side. "You still like my body after three children?" Santana teased.<p>

"Amazingly, you look better than ever." Puck said as she laid naked. He trailed kisses down her chest. Pulling him back up, she pressed their lips together. Right as Santana began to push down Puck's shorts, the door flew open without a knock and none other than Rachel Berry/Hudson walked in. Her eyes bulged when she saw a naked Santana and let out a small scream before covering her eyes.

Santana didn't make an effort to move and said, "Fuck, Rachel. Can you knock?"

Rachel spoke behind her hand, "I'm sorry. I really thought you guys were asleep. I was just going to leave this note on your bedside so you would see it." Rachel waved the note and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well what does the note say?"

"It just says that we are taking the girls to temple and are gonna be out for the day." Rachel bit her lip before saying, "Next time I'll just text you."

Santana nodded and gave her a thumbs up saying, "You do that."

Rachel nodded before saying, "Bye Santana." Turning around and walking out the door she said, "Bye Noah."

As the door closed, Santana groaned and said, "I am literally going to kill her. I swear some powerful force is working against us and our sexy times." Puck shrugged and said, "next time" as Santana got up from the bed and went to start the shower. She walked back in the room, and Puck got up and kissed her saying, "We'll finish this tonight."

Santana smiled taking his hand and said, "Promise?"

"I promise." He gave her one last kiss before she turned and went to take her shower.

* * *

><p>Puck held Valerie as he walked into their regular country club. Santana had taken Scarlett and Abby out to run errands with her, which left Puck to his workout and Valerie time to hang out in the daycare. Usually Santana came with Puck and all three girls played in the daycare together, but Santana said she had too much stuff to do today.<p>

Valerie's little head rested in the croak of her father's neck as she knew what would happen next. Valerie still hated doing things without one of her parents and it was even worse when she was without her sisters.

Walking into the daycare room, Puck set down Valerie as he signed her in. She stayed by his leg before he walked her into the room and helped her warm up to the girl working. Luckily it wasn't very crowded because it was only 12 in the afternoon and on a Saturday.

"Valerie, can you play with Miss Kelly while I go work out for a little?" Valerie shook her head frowning as she started to sniffle. "Come on, Val. If you don't cry I'll get you some ice cream on your way home."

Valerie nodded her head agreeing and walked over grabbing a doll out of one of the pins. Kelly laughed saying, "You're lucky. That doesn't work for everyone."

"It rarely works for me. You should have seen her last week. I didn't even get to work out. She hates being without someone she knows."

"That's understandable. She's young. She's still has some time to work on that."

Valerie came back and Puck kissed her head before saying, "Yeah, we'll just have to fix it by preschool. It'll come sooner than we know it." Kelly smiled. "Well I would just cherish her youth while she is still young. I don't have any kids, but I hear it goes by fast."

"No kids? Well you must be good with them. It would have been hard for you to get a job here if you weren't." Kelly laughed, "You're probably right."

Puck smiled. "Well, can I ask how old you are?"

She laughed. "I'm still young. You can ask." She crossed her arms and said, "I'm 24. I actually just started working here. I've been working part time for about a month. It doesn't pay all the bills but I enjoy doing it."

Standing up, he said, "Well if you like it, keep doing it. Don't get stuck in some job you hate." Looking down at his phone, Puck spoke before she could respond, "I better get going. I'll probably be done in about an hour or so."

She smiled and waved as he left. "Have a good workout."

* * *

><p>Santana walked down the milk aisle, and stopped to choose some yogurt flavors. Abby and Scarlett were messing around behind her and Santana spoke back to them, "Abby, Scarlett! Get over here."<p>

They both ignored her and kept chasing each other. She sighed to herself wondering why she had offered Puck to take them on her errands with her. She turned the cart around and headed towards the cash register. "Girls, lets go." Abby and Scarlett followed her and walked along the shopping cart. "Will you guys help me unload?" At least they were useful for something plus they enjoyed doing it. Santana payed as she was interrupted constantly with Abby and Scarlett begging her to let them get some candy.

"Come on, girls. We need to go! Mommy has some stuff to do at home."

* * *

><p>Santana laid on Puck as they snuggled on the couch. She rested her head against his chest as the girls played in the room. Valerie crawled onto the couch and got under the blanket with her parents. Santana opened her eyes and pulled Valerie closer to her. "Hey, baby girl."<p>

She smiled and said, "Hi, mommy."

Puck sat up getting in a more comfortable position and said, "Valerie, did you tell Mommy about day care? You went all by yourself."

Valerie nodded and Santana said, "Good job, baby. You're such a big girl. Did you have fun?"

She smiled. "Yes."

Santana kissed her cheek and looked at the clock. "Go play, sweetie. Bedtime is in 10 minutes."

Valerie hopped up and went back to her sisters. Santana turned so her back was against Puck and watched as the girls played. She heard the garage door open and shut her eyes. "They're home."

Minutes later, Rachel and Finn came in with the girls. Finn walked through saying "hi" and headed into the kitchen. Ruby joined the girls playing and Rachel slowly walked into the room. Santana smiled at Crystal who looked sleepy on Rachel. "Hey baby girl. Are you tired?" She rubbed Crystals chubby arm as the baby just stared with her big brown eyes. Rachel handed Crystal over and she laid against Santana's chest.

Rachel sat down on a chair and closed her eyes.

Santana looked back at her. "Long day?"

Rachel nodded without opening her eyes. "First temple. Then brunch with my parents. Then we all went to see "Once Upon A Mattress" and after that we hung out and went with Finn's parents for dinner."

Santana looked back to Puck whose eyes were closed. She whispered to him. "Baby you have to stay up, you promised me tonight."

Rachel smiled. "I heard that. I hope you're not discussing what I think you're discussing with my year and a half old baby on your chest."

"Well maybe if we were able to finish this morning we wouldn't even be needing this conversation in the first place." Santana shot back with a grin.

"Touche"

Crystal let out a couple whines and Santana kissed her head. Rachel watched Crystal and said, "Do you want me to take her up? The girls are probably keeping her up."

Santana sighed and leaned up. "I can do it. I haven't gotten enough Crystal snuggles lately."

Rachel walked to Santana and leaned down to kiss Crystals head before helping Santana get up. Santana turned and flicked Puck's head with her free hand and said, "Wake up." Puck groaned and turned away from her on the couch. "Valerie, sweetie come. It's time for bed." Valerie whined and Rachel turned to Santana and said, "Do you want me to get her ready for bed?"

"Sure." She turned to Puck one last time. "Puck, make sure she listens."

Not getting a response from him, she figured he fell asleep. She would have to get her sexy times in the morning.

* * *

><p>Santana walked down the steps after finally getting Abby and Ruby in bed. Scarlett got to stay up because she was allowed to go bed 15 minutes after the other girls during the weekends. She walked over to the couch to see Scarlett sleeping on her Daddy's chest. It was probably the cutest thing Santana had seen in awhile. She quickly got out her phone and snapped a picture.<p>

Scarlett was laying in her signature sleeping position, which included laying faced down, on the chest of one of her parents. Although it was super cute, Santana knew she needed to bring Scarlett up to her bed. She slowly turned Scarlett around who woke up enough to go into her mom's arms.

"Come here, baby."

"I'm tired, mama."

"I know, baby. Let's go up to bed." She carried her up the steps and into her room, setting her on the bed. "I love you, sweetie." Santana leaned down and kissed Scarlett's cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Santana stood by the couch looking down at Puck. She knew he was tired, but in all honesty, she still wanted to wake him up and make him do what he said he would do this morning. What could she say, she was deprived? He was sleeping so soundly though that she finally decided to officially postpone it for tomorrow.<p>

She leaned forward to kiss his head before whispering, "Are you gonna come up to bed?"

He didn't reply which made Santana roll her eyes again. "Fine, then I'm sleeping down here too." She turned off the lights and slowly got onto the free couch and put a blanket over her. "Night, Puck. I love you." She knew he couldn't hear her so she just flicked off the lap and shut her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, please review! I'd really like to know who and what you guys would like to see more of! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
